God made woman on a good day
by wolvenmate
Summary: another good sonfic from me


Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, someone else does. I don't own tracy lawrence's "god mad woman on a good day" either. I just thought this would be a cool story to write.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, glad you all could make it. Hey, Tommy, where's Jason? Is he coming?" asked Billy as he showed Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam into his uncle's cabin.  
  
"Don't you remember Billy, he started his vacation a few days ago. He would rather spend the week with his two little girls and his gorgeous wife than with his best buds," Tommy said.  
  
"Hey, Tommy, what made you think of a guys weekend for all of us?"Zack wanted to know.  
  
"Actually, Zack, it was Kimmy's idea. She thought I needed it. I thought it was a good idea," he explained.  
  
"What would we ever do without the women in our lives, eh?" Zack wondered.  
  
A song comes on the radio. It's Tracy Lawrence's "God Made Woman on a Good Day".  
  
The sun smiled down, all the clouds rolled away God made women on a good day Legs, long legs Strechin all the way from the ground to her thin waist She looks so fine walking this way God made woman on a good day Hips, feminine hips She's got silky hair, sexy eyes, soft pink lips Seein' all of that, all I can say is God made woman on a good day  
  
"We must be the luckiest guys on earth!" Zack exclaimed.  
  
"Why do you say that Zackman?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Well," he explained, " between the five of us, we have two African goddesses, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Aussie beauty, an Asian princess, and a brown-haired, brown-eyed pixie. We have it made guys. The most beautiful women on earth are ours. Plus they are all former pewer rangers. And the piece de resistance, they all have great personalities. We have truly been blessed my buds."  
  
All the guys agreed.  
  
Some like to cook, some like to dance But every one of them likes a little romance He made them all great in different ways Something for a boy to appreciate  
  
"Well, my African goddess is the best thing that ever happened to me," Rocky said. " She jokes with me. She can keep me in line. I don't know what I would do without her and her cooking. Aisha can really cook!"  
  
"Yeah, that's great for your appetite, eh, Rocko?" all the guys chuckle.  
  
"My 'pixie', as you call her, got away from me once, and I'll never let that happen again. Without her bubbliness to counteract my moodiness, I don't know what I would do," Tommy said.  
  
"Trini and I's 5th anniversary is coming up soon. Look what I bought her," Zack pulls a small jewelry box out of his duffel bag. All guys look at the 2 ct. heartshaped black diamond with yellow diamond accents. "Thought she might like this. It kind of shows how much I appreciate her. Everyone calls her the calm to my storm. She is. Sometimes I go a little crazy. Then I go home to her, and it is the best thing that has happened to me all year."  
  
"Zack," Billy comments," we never knew you had this kind of sensetive side. I guess Trini just brings out a side of you we never really saw before."  
  
She's got sense, common sense Like a bee handles honey, she saves the money Before it's all spent Now there goes the reason the bills get paid God made woman on a good day  
  
"Without Kat's common sense, I'd probably be in a lab somewhere forgetting about EVERYTHING, including to eat," Billy commented. "She really brightens up my day. Plus, she taught me to dance. Where would we be without the women in our lives? I'll tell you where I would be. I would be dead from lack of commom sense."  
  
"Well," Adam spoke up, "I wouldn't have nearly as many friends as I do right now. I mean, Tanya is so outgoing, she almost forces me to do stuff. And she introduce me to people she refers to as friends, and then I find out that they just met. She is also very sweet and good-hearted. I'd probably be at home right now working if not for her."  
  
"I know where I would be," Rocky said. "Someone would have killed me by now because of one of my bad jokes. But Ish, she always smooths things over with people before that happens."  
  
"We are all very lucky. I would probably be in an institution for the mentally ill if not for Kimmy. I think we should all thank our women when we get home. "  
  
"Hey," Rocky yelled from outside, " who wants to help be barbeque, cuz I am starving!"  
  
Everyone laughs and goes to help Rocky.  
  
Some like to cook, some like to dance But every one of them likes a little romance He made them all great in different ways Something for a boy to appreciate God made woman on a good day Might have been a Monday, Tuesday, I don't know Could have been a Saturday night From her toes to her head when he finished he said God made woman, I know that's right 


End file.
